


Enough For Now

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Just You and Me and the Grief [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia is Too Old, BAMF Quynh | Noriko, Bets & Wagers, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: “We could just ask,” Quynh murmured into her ear.Andromache pinched her in warning, but it did not appear their companions heard them. Nicolò and Yusuf were curled together in a similar state to them. There was nothing to lean against, so they pressed against each other, their voices nothing more then a low hum as they spoke to one another.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Just You and Me and the Grief [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947685
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Enough For Now

Andromache watched.

The night had turned cool with the setting sun and while the fire remained lively, it did little to battle back the chill. As it was, Quynh was pressed close to her side beneath their thickest blanket, head resting comfortably against her shoulder and hands intertwined. At their backs were thick sturdy stones, allowing them to remain propped up and gazing across the flames.

“We could just ask,” Quynh murmured into her ear.

Andromache pinched her in warning, but it did not appear their companions heard them. Nicolò and Yusuf were curled together in a similar state to them. There was nothing to lean against, so they pressed against each other, their voices nothing more then a low hum as they spoke to one another. It was difficult to tell beneath the many layers they had adorned but Andromache suspected their legs were weaved together, as they so often were, and their hands were not so different to her and Quynh’s.

Nicolò said something that made Yusuf chuckle softly, his head tilting to the side for a moment to briefly touch the other’s forehead and Andromache felt her heart swell with warmth for these two souls, “they aren’t together.”

“Of course, they are,” Quynh contested. “Look at them, I can hardly tell where one ends and the other begins.”

A glance at them made her fall silent, Nicolò's gaze forever startling in its intensity, prompting Andromache to grin in reply. His eyes narrowed, trying to parse out their whispers she knew, only for Yusuf to nudge his side, clearly wanting his attention once more.

“They aren’t,” Andromache insisted. “Not yet.”

She had thought they might be, from the way they fought together, spoke to each other, touched one another. The fondness in their gazes and adoration in their smiles could rival her and Quynh on bad days, sickly sweet as it was, particularly as they grew more comfortable with their presence. These two men loved each other, this much was as obvious as the sun and moon in the sky, as sure as the next rainfall, and as strong as a current, there was no denying it.

Still their relationship remained, for all intents and purposes, one of a warrior’s bond. In many ways, Andromache truly believed, that was far more powerful than that of a romantic tie, even with Quynh. When they fought together on the battlefield, when they had learned everything there was know about the other both in body and mind…when everything had finally clicked into place, nothing felt more right.

Andromache swore, in the midst of a battle, she could feel Quynh’s heartbeat echoed in her chest. When Quynh was hurt, she felt the sting upon her own skin, when her beloved was felled in battle, the rage and loss that widened in her chest, her thirst for vengeance, became something fierce and unstoppable. The adrenalin that surged through her veins was the same in Quynh’s and she knew, they were as one, in the only ways that mattered.

It had taken her and Quynh nearly three hundred years to become what they were now. A warrior’s bond was so all-encompassing and powerful that one never truly wanted for more…not really. They had fallen into what they were inevitably, a natural evolution that came from all their time and travels together, though it did not make it any less significant.

Quynh hummed, the tone considering.

Andromache glanced down at her, narrowed her eyes, suspecting she would not like what came from her lips next.

“I propose a bet,” she whispered mischievously. “It is boring to bet on whether they are together since you seem so sure. So, let us then place a bet on how long it will take them to become more then they are.”

Andromache huffed, only to get fingers prodded into her side for it. Quynh was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, daring her to ruin her fun. Generally, she did not approve of placing bets on something so personal, particularly with how new they all were to each other. Yet, as she watched Yusuf brush back Nicolò hair, his touch lingering on the side of his head, she found herself calculating. Nicolò himself was still speaking softly and swiftly, a fascinating sight all its own when it had been so difficult to draw words from him for the first three months of their acquaintance.

“Hundred and fifty years,” Andromache murmured.

Quynh’s smile was brilliant, her eyes wide and sparkling with her excitement. Moments like these, when all was well and quiet, Andromache often found herself overwhelmed by the woman she loved so fervently, by the sheer life in her eyes, managing to alight her own.

“Fifty years.”

Snorting, Andromache dragged her even closer, dropping a fond kiss to her head, “you will lose my love, are you sure you do not wish to change it?”

“You underestimate me.”

“Never. I simply know that they do not yet crave more…remember I am much older than you Quynh. Besides I have heard them speak of it.”

She turned her head abruptly, tone accusing, “are you cheating?”

“No. I simply have heard them speak of it, like I said. They love one another but they do not wish for more, they are content as they are, who they are.”

Quynh seemed to consider this before shaking her head, expression that of a woman who had just been issued a challenge and Andromache felt her own brows furrow with concern as she spoke, “oh this will only make it more fun.”

Before she could reprimand her, Yusuf ‘s voice cut across the space between them, “what are you two discussing so passionately?” his tone was jovial, his eyes reflecting the dancing flames of the fire.

He clearly hadn’t heard them though Andromache found herself watching Nicolò who gazed back at her with a slight smirk. She had a feeling he knew exactly what they had been talking about, as he always seemed to know most things. He was a watcher, spoke only when he had something to say, yet he heard everything.

One of the many reasons why he was her favourite. They were kindred souls and Andromache wondered if he wouldn’t skew the bet toward one or the other. Giving him a smile of her own, she directed her attention to Yusuf, “nothing of importance. We were discussing in what direction to head in the morning, the road we are on will be more trouble than its worth.”

“Yes,” Quynh continued. “We were thinking a break would be nice. Some place we can all relax and simply spend time with one another.”

Andromache rolled her eyes just as a low chuckle slipped from Nicolò lips. Ah yes, perhaps Quynh was right, this really would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Andy wins the bet. Quynh pouts for like eighty years.


End file.
